


Sacrifice

by JakkusJediPrincess



Series: SkyFamily stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkusJediPrincess/pseuds/JakkusJediPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a somewhat headcanon thing about how Rey was left on Jakku which most likely won't fit with canon in the end but it still was a lot of fun to write and it's fanfiction anyway (and I was too lazy to rewrite some things..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Contains two OCs and Diego Luna's character from Rogue One who is supposedly called Cassein Willix. Rey is called "Kira" because it was the name they wanted to use at first and I don't think that "Rey" is her actual name.

She could see the explosion from far away when looking out of the window of their ship. They had been there only mere minutes before. It had been a perfectly timed explosion. All evidence of them having been there  previously was destroyed. Hopefully the people who had been following them for the past few days had been in the house when the explosion went off.

Gently, she stroked the bundle pressed against her chest. "When you wake up we'll be in hyperspace. I know you love it," she whispered towards it. It was a girl, maybe two years old, with brown hair who was sleeping peacefully inside the sling around her mother's upper body. Her mother had the same brown hair. She looked young but when she smiled at her daughter the little wrinkles on her face showed her age just a little bit.

"Is she asleep?" a man suddenly asked. His once black hair had mostly turned grey, his light brown jacket had once been graced with something like a badge as could be seen by a few holes and padges on its right side.

The woman turned around and nodded. "I'm glad she is. The less she sees every time we have to leave a place, the better."

He nodded understandingly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're worried, Jyn. But we can do this. We know what could happen, what we might have to do. But all three of us agreed to accompany you and help you. She'll be safe."

Jyn smiled at him. "Thank you, Cassein," she said, "Again. It's not as if you haven't been saying that for the last two years."

"And I'll say it again and again. Because I know it's tiring and you preferred to act alone in the past, so a reminder once a while might be a good idea."

Jyn laughed shortly. He was right. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought about disappearing a few times. Or more like every time they had to run, which was basically every few weeks by now. Whoever those people were who came after them were most likely those who were the reason she was on the run with her daughter anyway.

She looked outside the window again and could see how they went into hyperspace. A few seconds later, a young Togruta woman came into the room. "The next time we'll land, it'll be to get some fuel. We have enough credits left to actually acquire some legally this time," she said, playing with her white and blue striped lekku.

"Where will we stop?" Cassein asked her.

"At Zerrak Kenor's."

"Zerrak? Shadra, are you crazy? That guy will charge a fortune," Cassein yelled.

"Silence! Or she'll wake up," Jyn said and stroked her daughter's head softly in hopes of her staying asleep.

"Sorry."

"I know he'll charge us a lot," Shadra replied, "But he  is also one of the few people who can be trusted not to talk about who bought from him. We might have to run an errand for him though."

Cassein looked as if he was about to  shout again, but Jyn patted him on the shoulder. "We have no choice. Maybe we can run a few more errands for him so that we might get some credits out of it as well," she suggested and looked from one to another.

"I'll ask Victor what he thinks of this," Shadra said and disappeared towards the back of the ship.

 

* * *

 

"Mommy, hyperspace," an excited three-year old said and tugged at her mother's hand. Jyn laughed softly and nodded. "It looks great, doesn't it, sunshine?" she said, kneeling down next to her daughter. Together they looked out of the window while Shadra checked the controls in front of them.

Jyn's daughter walked up to Shadra and tried to get a good look at all the controls.

"Shall I tell you what they do?" Shadra asked the girl who nodded. Shadra lifted her up and sat her on her lap. "That one over there is needed to start a ship, as well as that one," she started to explain. Jyn smiled at the two and went towards the back of the ship where she found Cassein and Victor engaged in a game of Sabacc.

Victor, whose reddish hair was held up in a bun, looked at his cards with furrowed brows. Jyn only took one glance at his hand, then at Cassein's, and knew he was about to lose. "If you are training for when you wanna cheat people again, I'd suggest using a better poker face," Jyn suggested as she sat down at the table and took Cassein's drink.

"Looking concentrated shouldn't be an issue," Victor said, still trying to figure out his next move.

"It is because most people will fake confidence, so anyone who looks concentrated will be seen as someone who might be easier to trick into doing something wrong," Cassein said, "Because they think you are new at the game."

"Though that could be a bit of an advantage," Jyn said, sipping at the drink in her hand. Cassein looked at her with one eyebrow lifted up.

"See, if Victor was actually good at Sabbac, it would be an advantage because he could guess what people would want him to do. So they would win, but he could use that to his advantage to turn things around," she said grinning.

"Fair point."

Victor groaned. "I never thought I'd have to learn how to play those scoundrel games but here we are," he muttered.

"You also learned very well how to use a blaster in a very short time. You'll master Sabacc eventually," Cassein tried to lift his spirits. Then he turned to Jyn.

"Where's Kira?" he asked.

"With Shadra. She's explaining to her how to fly a ship."

"I bet as soon as she's old enough she'll show the same amount of talent her father has," Cassein said and made his move after Victor which led to Cassein winning.

Jyn smiled softly. There was a hint of sadness in her smile. "She most likely will. It's in her blood."

Suddenly she heard footsteps and Kira came running to her. "Mommy, can I fly too?" she asked. There was a glint in her eyes. That of wanting adventure and something Jyn knew too well from her husband.

"When you are a bit older you will, okay, sweetheart?"

"Ssadra said her family let her," Kira said and pouted.

"I said that they let me sit on their laps when they were flying," Shadra said as she came over to them and sat down on the table as well.

"See? Next time Shadra flies, you can sit on her lap too and see how it feels, alright?" Jyn told Kira, who nodded. There was still a slight hint of a pout on her face.

"Are we a family?" she suddenly asked, looking at everyone.

Cassein smiled at her. "Yes, we are, little one," he said, "We might not all be related by blood but family is where your home is. Family is who protects each other. And that's what we do for you and your mother, so that makes us family."

"Exactly. And don't forget. Family will always come back to you eventually. Okay, sunshine?" Jyn said. 

Kira nodded and cuddled closer to her mother's chest whispering the word 'family'.

 

* * *

 

The words for the song she was singing to her daughter were in a language she didn't understand. But she always enjoyed how the words sounded which was why she sang it to her. By now, Kira could sing with her as well. It became a regular thing whenever they did something together, like her mother brushing her hair before tying it up into three little buns at the back of her head.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kira suddenly asked.

"Which one?"

"Can you tell me the one about the Jedi, the smuggler and the princess again?"

Jyn smiled a sad smile again. She missed them; she had for the past four years.

"Well, where do I start," Jyn said, knowing full well where to start.

"The Jedi were once keepers of peace in the galaxy," Kira started for her, knowing the story well enough because she always bothered her mother to tell it to her.

"Ah, yes. The Jedi were once the keepers of peace in the galaxy. They were great masters of the Force with which they could make things fly around and could trick weak minded people into doing what they wanted. They fought with lightsabers, weapons that looked as if they were made out of colored light. But they were destroyed by the Empire. One Jedi, one very powerful Jedi, the most powerful, he had two children. One of which was Luke Skywalker, who would become a great and very powerful Jedi himself one day. But for their own protection, because the Empire wanted to get their hands on those powerful children, they were separated after their birth and raised away from each other with no knowledge about who they were; that their destiny was forever intertwined with that of the galaxy. This is where our story begins."

"Rebels had managed to get the information on how to destroy the Empire's most dangerous weapon. They had barely managed to send the plans to the princess of a great planet, a young woman who had secretly been a rebel since she was a teenager. Unfortunately the Empire had found out that the rebels had send the plans to her, so they followed her ship and boarded it. This situation was especially dangerous because of the Empire's most dangerous man. A man so evil that his whole look was built around it. His black mask and cape told everyone to stay far away from him if they wanted to survive. And his name was.."

"Darth Vader," Kira said in a slightly foreboding tone like the one her mother always loved to use when telling the story.

"Exactly. So, to get the plans to the rest of the rebels safely, the princess placed them into the memory system of a droid, an astromech, who - with a protocol droid - managed to escape in a rescue pod which landed on a desert planet. Sadly, the princess was captured and was shown what the weapon was, which she had had the plans for. It was a battle station that could destroy whole planets, which she was shown to her when the Empire used it to destroy her home planet."

Kira turned around. "Mommy, are there battle stations like this in the galaxy?" she asked, her eyes big and full with fear. Jyn hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. Only evil people like the Empire would use something like that and they don't exist."

Kira looked slightly relieved. "That's good," she said, and let her mother continue with doing her hair.

"While this was happening, the two droids that had escaped onto the desert planet fell into the hands of the young Luke Skywalker who had just been a farm boy at that time. He found out that the astromech contained some valuable information and was searching for someone, an old Jedi master. As chance would have it, Luke Skywalker actually knew about the man because he lived not too far away. They met him and the astromech showed them a message from the princess about what the droid's memory system contained."

"The old Jedi master had known Luke Skywalker's father and offered the young future hero to train him in the ways of the Jedi, if he was to come with him. So Luke Skywalker agreed and they went to a town together; which was full of people who weren't exactly the friendliest. Many of them were criminals. There in a bar they met him, the guy who would be their pilot and later on a great friend of Luke Skywalker: the smuggler Han Solo."

"He was someone who was very proud of his ship, the Millennium Falcon, and boasted about her speed all the time. So when it turned out that the old Jedi master had never heard about the Millennium Falcon, Han Solo felt slightly offended and had to boast about how she was the ship that made the Kessel Run in.. um.. fourteen parsecs."

"With him as the pilot, they went all the way to where they knew the home planet of the princess to be, but all they could find was rubble. Curiously they saw the space station close by. They tried to be careful, but got pulled in by a tractor beam. It became dangerous because the Empire shouldn't have been able to find them because of the droids. So they hid, and managed to knock-out two Stormtroopers and use their uniforms as disguise because the tractor beam had to be removed so that they could escape.

"When they checked how to do that, they also found out that the princess was on the battle station. They went to rescue her, but on their way back to the ship, they could see Darth Vader and the old Jedi master dueling, which made them unable to leave. However, the old Jedi master knew that his time was over. He had been able to send the next most powerful Jedi on his rightful path to become a symbol of hope for the galaxy. So he let Vader take his life and give our heroes a chance to escape."

Kira had already turned around to her mother because her buns were done. "But didn't he have to train him?" she asked even though she knew the answer very well.

"He knew someone else would be able to. But that's the part that comes later on in the story, so you have to wait, okay?" Jyn said and Kira nodded.

Before she could continue with the story, Shadra appeared in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but.. we need to talk about something. Now," she said in a very serious tone.

"Okay," Jyn said and turned to Kira. "Sweetheart, I want you to stay here, okay? We have to talk about some adult stuff. I'll tell you the rest of the story later on, okay?" Kira pouted but nodded.

"You really think telling her all that is a good idea? One day she'll probably think her own father is a myth," Shadra said, after they had stepped into the living room of the small apartment they all shared for the time being.

"It's better this way. One day when she's old enough to defend herself, I'll tell her everything. That it's not just some bed time story. But at the moment it's too dangerous," Jyn said.

"Were you telling her stories about her father again?" Cassein asked when he heard what she had said.

"She was," Shadra replied and sat down at their table with Jyn next to her. "I'm telling you, she won't believe you when you try to tell her that it's all real."

"And you think I should tell her, 'yes, your mom was almost killed by your own grandfather who happens to be Darth Vader who - surprise - is your father's father and your father is Luke Skywalker'? You know that she'd try using the Force in that case and that would endanger her more," Jyn said, "Now let's talk about whatever is going on."

Cassein and Shadra exchanged looks before Shadra started speaking. "Well, we got some intel from someone regarding your husband."

Jyn immediately started to get worried. This didn't sound good. "Everything's alright?" she asked.

"Supposedly he's fine but.. the contact said that Ben started to act up again. Apparently Luke has been trying to get through to him for a while and things are only going south. Whoever would most likely be interested at getting their hands on your daughter apparently managed to get more influence on your nephew by now."

 

* * *

 

It was only a few days after the conversation with her friends that Jyn woke up because of a sound she had heard from somewhere in the apartment. There is was again; it was a knock, on her door. She knew immediately who it was.

She left her bed and opened the door to reveal a man in front of her whose once blond hair was streaked with grey in a few places. “Why did you even knock when you already broke into our apartment anyway?” she asked him, laughing.

“Because I didn’t want you to shoot at me. You did that once and I learned my mistake,” he replied and stepped into her room.

“Fair point.”

After he had closed the door behind him, she immediately jumped into his arms. He seemed startled but laid his arms around her as well. “I missed you so much,” he whispered and buried his face into her neck.

“Missed you too,” Jyn mumbled. He chuckled.

“Since when are you like this?”

“Shut up, Luke,” she replied.

They just stood there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“You’ll stay to see her this time?” Jyn asked and let go of him, but she let her arms still lie around his neck.

Luke nodded. “I will. I wanna see her again after all this time.”

Jyn sighed. “She won’t recognize you though. The last time you saw her she was still a baby.”

“I know,” he replied, “What did you tell her while I’m not with you?”

“That you decided that you need to stay with your parents and take care of them.”

Luke laughed softly as he heard that. “Good to know,” he said and pulled his wife’s face in for a kiss.

“How about you take care of me for now,” Jyn mumbled against Luke’s lips.

“You definitely haven’t changed.”

 

When Jyn woke up again in the morning she found her husband sitting at the window. The soft morning light touching his face had always been something she loved. It kind of made him seem like he was more than just human, which he was in most people’s opinion, just not his own.

“Everything’s alright?” she asked.

“Seems like it,” he replied and turned his head around to look at her with a soft smile.

“Wanna meet your daughter?” she asked and lifted herself out of the bed to get dressed.

“Does she have her own room?”

“No, but she sometimes sleeps over in Shadra’s room when they talk about flying for too long. As you can see, she’s obviously your daughter.”

Luke smiled softly. He looked as if he was remembering something. Jyn assumed he was reminiscing about his own childhood. He had told her a few times about his adventures with piloting when he was a child.

“I’ll go get her,” Jyn said, pressed a soft kiss onto her husband’s lips and left the room. When she knocked at Shadra’s door she immediately was told to come in. She found Shadra and her daughter sitting on the floor with what looked like parts of a ship.

“What are you guys doing?” she asked.

“Well, I was trying to explain to your daughter how to disable TIE fighters. I found those parts on the.. um.. market yesterday and thought it would be great to study them,” Shadra explained, still looking down at the TIE parts.

“Maybe you can continue later?”

“Why?” Shadra asked, and finally looked up to see the still slightly disheveled hair on Jyn and a reddish spot on her neck. “Oh!” she exclaimed, “Sure. Sweetie, your mom wants to show you something.” Kira looked at her mother and then back at Shadra.

“But what about this?” she asked, pointing at the parts in front of them.

“They won’t disappear while you and your mom aren’t here. We can continue later on.”

Kira nodded and went over to her mother who took her hand. “What do you wanna show me?” she asked her, eyes wide and shining with curiosity.

“You’ll see,” Jyn replied with a smile.

 

As she had expected Kira became wary when she saw the man in her mother’s room. “Kira, that’s your father,” Jyn said after she had knelt down next to Kira. She looked at her mother with big eyes, then she looked at her father.

“I finally had time to visit you both,” Luke said and slowly walked over to them. Kira caught a glimpse of what looked like a droid’s hand instead of a human hand on the man. 

Kira looked intensely at him, into his blue eyes. They were completely estranged from another. This man in front of her was nothing more than a stranger. Her mother never even really talked about him.

Jyn saw the sadness in Luke’s eyes. If he could, he would stay forever; but they had decided it was too dangerous if his daughter was with him.

“You look just like your mother,” Luke said as he knelt down in front of Kira.

“Do I?” she asked.

“Very much.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Die, rebel scum," Victor yelled at Kira, holding up his hand in a way which was supposed to symbolize a blaster.

"Not today," Kira yelled and acted as if her blaster hand shot right at Victor who went down on his knees.

"I'm dying!" he screeched and let himself fall down dramatically. That was the scene Jyn and Shadra saw when they had come back onto their ship with some needed groceries.

"I hope you can still help with dinner even if you are dead," Shadra joked and kicked Victor slightly.

"Don't touch me! I'm dead," he said.

"You're very talkative for a dead man though," Jyn said laughing.

"And you don't understand having fun," Victor mumbled, but an amused smile appeared on his face. "I have to help your mother and Shadra, okay? But next time I'm the rebel and you are the Empire, deal?" he asked Kira who didn't seem too happy with his idea.

"I like being the rebel," she said.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter," he mumbled which earned him a furious look from Jyn.

He immediately cleared his throat and - to change the topic - asked: "Where did you leave Cassein?"

"He met up with someone he knows. Apparently he has to  _ tell _ him something," Shadra answered. Victor nodded in understanding.

It only took a few more minutes until Cassein also appeared again. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Jyn asked him.

"Something happened at the place your father had last been seen. Supposedly people have been killed. No one knows if he was still there," Cassein said. Jyn felt like she was freaking out. This didn't sound good. What if they had realized that maybe they could come after her father?

"I know that look on your face. I don't think it's a good idea to go there," Cassein said.

"I want to make sure he wasn't there," Jyn pleaded, "I know it's risky but if it already happened we probably will be safe. I think if they actually had my father we would know, but I still want to make sure that they didn't just.. get rid of him." She glanced at her daughter who thankfully was too occupied with some old helmet they had on board.

"I think we should check. Just in case," Shadra said.

"You are driving me crazy," Cassein muttered, "Okay, okay."

 

It didn't take long to get there. The village her father had lived in for a while looked the same as usual from afar but they could see smoke coming from some of the houses.

"Blasters," Jyn said and opened a hidden compartment at the wall revealing various blasters and even her old batons. Everyone took one and prepared to leave.

"I want to come with you," Kira suddenly said.

"It's too dangerous, sweetheart," Jyn said but Cassein put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think at the moment it would be too dangerous to leave her alone here. We should keep her close. This won't necessarily turn into a battle," he said and Jyn sighed.

"Okay," she told her daughter, "But you have to keep close. And silent."

Slowly and carefully they went towards the village. Already at the entrance, they realized something wasn't right. It was too silent. No one seemed to be there. But it looked as though blaster bolts had hit some houses.

Jyn looked into a window and saw a young man lying on the ground. His eyes were wide open and his chest showed where a blaster bolt had hit him.

"They massacred the village," she whispered to the others.

"But maybe there are survivors," Shadra said, "Let's split up. I'll stay with Jyn." Both men nodded and left in two different directions. Jyn and Shadra continued their way down another small street.

Jyn felt Kira's hand tighten in hers. Looking down at her daughter, she could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, sunshine. Everything will be alright, okay?" she said and smiled at Kira.

But the more houses Jyn looked into, the worse she felt about the situation. When they arrived at something that looked like it had been a market place, she immediately put her hands in front of Kira's eyes. The whole place was littered with corpses. Men, women, children, all of various galactic races.

"This is bad. Really bad," Shadra said before they suddenly could hear sounds from somewhere else. It sounded like laser bolts hitting stone. "We should leave," Shadra said, pulling at Jyn's arm. As fast as they could without making any sound, they walked back to where they had entered the village. But the sounds were getting closer.

"Run!" Cassein suddenly yelled as he came running through another street pursued by what looked like Stormtroopers. Jyn immediately lifted her daughter up in her arms and started running.

"Don't look back. Just look ahead, sweetheart," she told her, but she knew that Kira wasn't listening. The girl was too curious for her own good.

A laser bolt hit the house right next to them. The shot had been too close. They had to get out of the village as fast as possible. Victor came running out from another street, firing with his blaster behind him. "I told you we shouldn't have come!" Cassein groaned and shot a Stormtrooper right into the head.

"Mommy," Kira whined. She was scared.

"Don't look! Just keep your eyes on me, sunshine," Jyn said, because it was the only thing she could do in that moment. 

But before Kira could do what she was told, Victor suddenly fell down on the ground and stopped moving.

"Victor?" Kira yelled out.

"Press your face into my shoulder until I say you can look again, sunshine," Jyn said as she continued running.

"But Victor! Why isn't he standing up?" Kira said. She sounded close to crying.

"He's dead," Jyn murmured.

"He can't be! He's playing. Mommy, he's just playing," Kira cried.

"Do as I said. We can't do anything for him," Jyn told her. She had never wanted her daughter to see something like this. She was too young to see death.

Jyn pulled out her own blaster and fired back. She hit one of the Stormtroopers right in the chest and he went down. Kira was sobbing into her shoulder. This was too much for a five-year-old child.

As soon as they reached their ship, they prepared to take off. Five Stormtroopers were still there trying to stop them, but Cassein took as many shots as he could get at them. Even if they didn't all die he at least had to get them distracted so they could take off. Thankfully it didn't take long until they were safe and in hyperspace. Apparently they hadn't had any ships close by to follow them.

"They aren't tracking us, are they?" Cassein asked Shadra, who shook her head.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Okay, I felt like they were surprised to find someone alive there. They probably didn't find our ship."

Jyn only half listened to them because she was trying to calm down Kira who was still shaking and sobbing. "He was just playing," Kira said over and over again.

"I wish he was," Jyn sighed and gently stroked Kira's head. "I never wanted for you to see something like this," she mumbled and hugged her daughter. She had to do something. Stormtroopers in a village her father had been seen at. Some things just weren't just coincidences.

"Shadra, can you do me a favor and set course for Jakku," she said and looked at their pilot.

"Jakku?" Shadra exclaimed, looking confused. Jyn nodded.

"I'll tell you later why."

 

* * *

 

It was probably the hardest decision Jyn had ever had to make. But she had to make sure that Kira was safe for a while. Jakku was full of ex-imperials, but also a very dreary place. It was a place someone could easily disappear at. So she hoped that it was a place where no one ever would look for a force-sensitive child.

"It's only for a few days. When we come back, we can also run some errands for you to pay off in case what we paid you wasn't enough in the end," Jyn said to the creature in front of her. He didn't look like the nicest guy with his non-existent neck and his face looking almost as if it had melted onto his shoulders. But he was someone who liked money.

"What shall I do with her while you are gone?" he grumbled his big, fleshy hand pointing at Kira who was hiding behind her mother's leg.

"She can help clean up stuff for people. That's something she can do. Or sorting things, if you have need to do that," Jyn answered with a heavy heart.

It was only for a few days. She would see her daughter again.

The guy waited a bit but then nodded. "Agreed," he said and Jyn gave him the credits they had promised him. Then she got down on her knees to look at her daughter.

"We'll come back, okay? We're your family so we won't abandon you. Just be patient, my ray of sunshine," she said and kissed Kira on the forehead.

"Don't go," Kira cried.

"I'm sorry," Jyn said and hugged her daughter one last time. "I love you. So much!"

"Don't go! Come back!" was the last thing Jyn could hear from her daughter as she went back to the others to board their ship again.

Shadra immediately hugged her. "We'll come back for her as soon as we can. Let's just go look for your father and see what's going on now," she said as Jyn cried into her shoulder.

"Okay," she said and let go off Shadra so she could get the ship ready.

Jyn could feel the worried look of Cassein on her. "Remind me of the day I first met you. Never thought I would see you like this one day," he said, trying to lift up her spirits.

"Back then I tried too hard to hide any kind of feeling I had for anything," she laughed and dried her eyes.

"You were reckless. But a fighter. And your daughter is one too. Anyone can see it. She'll be okay until we come back."

The ship started to move.

Jyn sighed. "What if we don't come back? What if.. what if we have to do..  _ it _ ?" she asked.

"Then she will also be okay. She's her father's daughter. She will find her way to him eventually."

"I hope you are right."

 

On the rest of their way she sat on the table, thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her daughter while she was away. She had never wanted this to happen. Her little girl alone on some planet full of shady people. But judging by what had happened in the village, she couldn't just walk into the same place again with her daughter. She needed to find information on where her father could have went.

When they finally arrived at the village again, they had planned on being even more careful; but there was something they hadn't prepared for. A group of people dressed in black were there now with the Stormtroopers and it looked like they had waited for them. This thought was proven to be right when one of the people in black spoke. "Jyn Erso, where's the child?"

They knew who they were. They knew about Kira.

"It's a trap," Cassein groaned. Shadra immediately ran back into the ship to start it again which led to the Stormtroopers shooting at Jyn and Cassein, who started shooting back.

"I won't tell you," Jyn yelled at the man who had asked about her daughter.

Whoever they were, they must have been working with whoever had influenced her nephew since he was little. The reason she and her husband had decided that it would be for the better if she left with Kira was so that it became harder to reach her. And it looked as if it were former imperials who were involved. Who else would use Stormtroopers?

"To the fighters!" one of the man yelled at some Stormtroopers who immediately did as they were told. Behind Jyn and Cassein the ship rumbled, ready to take off again. They ran back into the ship, shooting wildly at the men in black and the Stormtroopers.

"That seemed too easy," Cassein said as they were flying away from the planet. He immediately went to see what Shadra was doing. Jyn followed. “It looks as if they let us escape,” he continued as they stood next to Shadra and looked out of the front window.

"I don't like the look of this," Shadra said as a blast flew right beside them, "They're shooting at us but.. oh, no!" A huge ship had appeared over them. It looked like a Star Destroyer but maybe a bit bigger.

"Jump to hyperspace. Now!" Jyn yelled at Shadra.

"I'm trying. This needs time," Shadra yelled back, "And it's not working. They caught us in their tractor beam, I think." Shadra’s eyes went wide. Fear was written all over her face.

Jyn just shook her head. This wasn't how she had imagined everything to end. If those people would capture them, they might eventually find out where they had hid Kira.

"Jyn?" Cassein asked, "I think we have no other choice."

Jyn hesitated but nodded. "You both can still try to use escape pods though," she said.

"And let them capture us? No! When we agreed to come with you, we knew the consequences this could have," Shadra said and stood up. She opened a panel at the side and ripped out some cables. "We are doing this as planned. Not one of us has anyone else left in the galaxy. We have been living our lives knowing that it’ll end one way or another because of the way we live," she added and continued to reconnect various cables and rip out other elements of the ship.

"I'm so sorry," Jyn said and Cassein hugged her. "Everything will be alright," he said and let go.

"Getting involved with your family has its consequences anyway," Shadra mentioned. By now they were almost right in front of the hangar of the other ship. "Five seconds," she said and stood up to hug Jyn and Cassein. "See you on the other side."

 

Five seconds later somewhere else in the galaxy, Luke Skywalker fell to his knees.


End file.
